


A Tasty Trio (Updated 04/01/20)

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A Tasty Trio  
By  
Edward Hyde

(Author’s note – this story takes place in Universe D)

“Good morning and thank you for calling Harker Farm, how can I help you?” Melissa answered the phone brightly. 

“Hey girl! Sounding all official there, huh?” the voice on the other end laughed. Melissa recognised it as belonging to her school friend Esther and she realised it had been several months since they saw each other, not since the end of school in fact. She felt a little guilty but she had been busy after all and, from the cheerful tone in her voice, it didn’t sound as if Esther was holding it against her. 

“Well I am official now, I guess?” Melissa chuckled. “Got to keep up appearances!”

“Yeah I heard you’re now your dad’s official apprentice!” Esther’s grin was audible down the phone. “That’s kinda what I was calling about really.”

“Oh?” the puzzled eighteen year old asked. “I’m afraid Dad can only have one apprentice at a time and we’re not hiring for any other positions at the moment so...”

“No, silly!” Esther laughed. “See, here’s the thing. You know how my dad died a few years ago? Then my mum got a new boyfriend last year?” 

“Yeah?” Melissa replied, a little puzzled and wondering how this news effected her.

“Well they’re getting married next week and me and my sisters have offered to be the food so they can start over with a family of their own.”

“Oh wow! All three of you?” Melissa exclaimed, trying to remember her friend’s younger siblings. She had thought the youngest one would still be a baby but then it occurred to her that she had been born when they were in the second year of secondary school together so she must be much older than she remembered, as she assumed the middle one must be a bit more then seven or so by now? 

The idea of other people’s siblings getting older still felt strange to Melissa. She wondered if that was the way adults felt about their friends’ children. She remembered the surprised look on some of her dad’s business-associates’ faces when he’d introduced her as his new apprentice – were they wondering what had happened to the shy ten year old they had met surely not too long before?

“Yup!” Esther confirmed, “And I’d really like you to do it. You’re allowed to on your own now, right?”

“Yeah, my dad still has to sign off before we hand the meat over to the customer but I can do the full processing myself. You really want me to do that? To harvest you and your sisters?”

“Yeah, for real!” Esther smiled down the phone, “I’d much rather have a friend do it than some butcher I don’t know, or be sent to that cheap slaughterhouse where they do the pigs and sheep too like my mum wanted to!” 

“Wow your mum wanted to send you to that place?” Melissa was quite shocked. “I thought they normally just handled girls from juvies and that sort of thing?”

“Yeah mostly,” Esther sighed, “but they do offer private slaughter too and they’re dirt cheap compared to… well, basically to places like yours. And since there’s three of us, she wanted to save some money.”  
“Oh, I see.” Melissa nodded although she knew her friend couldn’t see her. 

“So, yeah...” Esther paused. “Here’s the thing… I know we’ve been friends for ages but I still feel awkward asking this but...”

“Let me cut you off there, just for a moment!” Melissa interjected, wanting to save her friend the embarrassment of asking for “mates rates” on her own slaughter. “I forgot to tell you before but you’ve called at just the right time since it just so happens that any slaughters booked within the next three minutes are three for the price of one! How does that sound?”

“Wow, really?” Esther gasped. “That would be wonderful! Thank you!” 

“So when’s the wedding?” Melissa reached for the diary on her dad’s desk where she was currently sat. 

“Next Saturday.” Esther told her. “Not this one coming but the one after.” 

“Okay, let’s have a look...” Melissa hummed as she flicked through the pages to find the relevant week, so her friend would not think the line had gone dead. “Right so, I have all morning on Friday free, would that work for you? If you could be here for nine I can have your meat ready to collect by twelve. How does that sound?”

“That would be great!” Esther gushed. “You sure your dad won’t mind about the discount? That’s pretty generous!” 

“Oh it will be fine.” Melissa assured her. “We’re not too busy at the moment, and third-party slaughters don’t cost us anything but time. It’s not like we had to put resources into raising the meat or anything like that. Plus it’s good practice for me.” 

“Sounds like everyone’s a winner?” laughed Esther. 

“Yup! Sure does!” Melissa grinned happily. “Well, have a great week and I’ll see the three of you at nine o’clock sharp Friday morning!” 

“You certainly will!” Esther confirmed. “And thanks so much!” 

Friday morning arrived. Melissa got up early and showered before dressing in her work clothes and helping her dad feed the six little piggies they currently had in the barn being fattened for slaughters. 

“Is anyone getting the chop today?” little Abigail asked excitedly as Melissa collected up the bowls their breakfast porridge had been served in.

“An old friend of mine from school, actually!” the butcher’s apprentice smiled down at the naked seven year old piglet, scheduled for slaughter at the end of the month. “And her two little sisters.”

“Ooh lovely!” Abigail enthused as some of the other little piglets gathered around to listen to the news. “Can we watch?” 

“Of course you can!” Melissa grinned as she stroked the little meat-girl’s hair. It was good for the piglets to watch other girls slaughtered, she knew that. Helped to normalise the experience and teach them what to expect so they would not be nervous when their own time came.

“Melissa, can you come down to the house?” the teen heard her mum’s voice through the intercom system which helped people in the two buildings to communicate with each other, given the rather spotty mobile signal in their remote, rural location. “You have a delivery!” 

“That will be them now!” Melissa grinned. “I’ll let you know when you can come into the slaughter area. Why don’t you all go get washed?” Abigail and the other little piglets giggled happily as they all ran off to the communal shower and Melissa made her way down over the grassy field where the piglets played on warm days to the farmhouse.

Coming in through the kitchen and making her way through to the front parlour which served as a reception area for the farm, albeit a homely one with comfy sofas rather than plastic chairs and family photographs on the walls. In there she found her mum sat at the leather-topped desk talking cheerfully to a tall, elegant black lady around her own age – Esther’s mum. Since the girls had gone through school together for so many years, the mothers had got to know each other reasonably well and were on very friendly terms. Melissa’s mum was congratulating Esther’s on her forthcoming wedding while her three daughters and future wedding feast sat on one of the sofas waiting for Melissa to collect them. 

“So the meat will be available to collect at mid-day/” Melissa’s mum concluded, “Now I believe our apprentice offered you a discount?” 

“That’s right.” Melissa spoke up. “Three for the price of one! Hello, by the way, Mrs Cooper.”

“Thank you, honey,” Esther’s mum smiled. “Of course after the weekend I’ll be Mrs Lipton!” she smiled prettily, her obvious excitement at her forthcoming wedding giving her the look of a little girl excited for her imminent birthday.

“Oh yeah! Congratulations!” Melissa grinned before turning to the girls. “Okay, let’s leave the mums to do the boring bit, huh? We’ve got an important job to be getting on with!” The three sisters, all in pretty dresses as if they were on their way to Church or an afternoon at the country club rather than their slaughter, stood up to to follow her.

“Bye girls, have fun!” Their mum waved after them. “And thank you!” 

“Have a lovely wedding, Mummy!” Esther called back to her, holding her youngest sister’s hand. “We love you!” The younger two echoed this sentiment before following Melissa out of the room, out the house and up the hill towards the barn and slaughter area.

“Okay, meat!” Melissa grinned once they reached the slaughter area. “Let’s take a look at you!” Giggling, the girls began to undress. Esther knelt down to help her youngest sister, six year old Maya, while twelve year old Ruth focussed on herself and was, consequently, the first to be naked. 

All three girls had beautiful chocolate-brown skin like their mother, smooth and with a rich glow. Ruth was quite tall for her age and wore her straightened hair in a single thick braid. Her legs were long and shapely, her stomach as flat as her rump was round and her developing breasts the size of ripe plumbs, crowned with dark, puffy nipples.

Next to be stripped was little Maya, her curly hair in twin bunches. She was much chubbier than her sisters with a cute round belly balanced by her cute round bottom. Her arms and legs were appealingly chunky and her little dark nipples stood proud of her otherwise flat chest. 

Finally, her little sister seen to, Esther removed her own clothing. The only one of the three to wear a bra, it took the eighteen year old a little longer than Ruth to get undressed. Like her mother and sister she was tall, her figure elegant, but unlike her sister her breasts were large and full. Her figure in general was athletic, bordering on muscular, and Melissa could not help licking her lips as she watched her friend’s bare form emerging, imagining what delicious cuts of meat she would make. 

“Wow! Three fine specimens for sure!” she grinned at them. “Now, what exactly are we doing?”

“Full processing for me and Ruth,” Esther smiled, as casually as if she were ordering milkshakes in the cafe, “and Maya oven-ready. Those are the right terms, aren’t they?” she asked, slightly anxiously. “I looked it up last night.”

“Yes, that’s right.” Melissa reassured her friend. “You want Maya’s head, hands and feet taken off and her abdomen gutted and cleaned but otherwise kept intact, right? So she can be roasted like a chicken?” Esther nodded. “Great! That’s nice and easy.” the eager young apprentice butcher grinned. “And you two I’m to part into individual cuts ready for cooking on a… grill?”

“That’s right!” Esther grinned, looking excited. “Uncle Peter and his friend are going to do the cooking. They’ve hired a really long barbecue.”

“Sounds great!” Melissa clapped her hands together then remembered something. “Our resident piglets were hoping to watch. They do love a good slaughter!” she chuckled. “Would that be okay?”

“Sure!” Ruth answered confidently, pushing out her chest a little.” 

“Fine by me!” agreed Esther. “Maya?” Her cute little sister looked up at her inquisitively, too distracted by checking out the butchering tools on their rack to have been paying much attention to the conversation. “Do you mind if the piglets from the farm watch you harvested?”

“Oh, no!” the little girl beamed. “It will be fun!” 

“Great!” Melissa thanked the sisters. “Thank you, that’s so kind! I’ll go and fetch them!” She left the three naked meat-girls in the slaughter area alone temporarily but returned less than a minute later, leading a trail of naked little girls of all shapes and colours, ranging in age from seven down to four. “Right, everyone’s here now!” she smiled once she had got them lined up against the wall where they would get a good view but not be in the way. “Let’s get started!” 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE 02/01/21

“So?” Melissa asked, smiling professionally at the three naked girls who eagerly awaited their fate. “Who’s first?” 

“Do Maya first, please.” Esther pushed her little sister forward. “I don’t really want her watching anything too gory and I think she might be getting a little impatient!” It was true, the little girl was hopping from foot to foot like she needed the toilet but Melissa knew full well it was a different kind of need that was troubling her – she had seen it often enough with the little piglets awaiting slaughter. Maya was having a very particular itch that she didn’t understand or know how to scratch.

“Do you have any questions?” Melissa crouched down to talk to her friend’s youngest sibling. “I’m happy to answer any you might have, I want you to enjoy yourself!” 

“Can you show me the tools you will use?” Maya asked earnestly, looking up at Melissa with her wide, green-brown eyes. Hearing the question, the piglets shuffled a little closer and Ruth leaned in, clearly interested too, while Esther smiled indulgently at her younger sisters. 

“Of course.” Melissa smiled, standing up and holding Maya’s hand with her left, pointing with her right. “Those are the hooks I’ll hang you from to help your blood drain out.” She pointed to the sharp meat-hooks hanging from the metal rack close to the wall. “I’ll use this knife to open up your tummy,” she picked it up and ran the blunt edge of the cold steel blade down the little girl’s belly, making her giggle, “take out all the yucky stuff! And this...” she set the knife down and let go of Maya’s hand, needing both of hers to life the heavy axe, “is what I’ll be using to chop off your head!”

“Off with your head!” all the piglets chorused before breaking into peals of giggles. Maya giggled too, so cutely with her hand to her mouth. 

“Once your blood has drained out and I’ve taken all the yucky stuff out of your tummy,” Melissa tickled the little girl’s round belly, making her giggle more, “I’ll use that saw over there to cut your hands and feet off.” Maya followed her gaze and saw the bone-saw on its peg. It reminded her of the one she had seen the man use in the back yard when he came to prune their trees back in the autumn.

“So, are you ready?” Melissa asked, setting the axe down beside the chopping block on the straw-covered floor. Maya nodded.

“Off with my head!” she proclaimed, much to the delight of the piglets who all giggled and cheered for her. Six naked little girls excited to watch a seventh have her cute little head chopped off. “I’m ready for harvest!” 

“Good. Kneel down in front of the block for me. I’m going to need to tie you up but don’t worry, it’s not because I think you’re going to try running away, I know you wouldn’t do that and that you’re excited to be food, it’s just because once your head is cut off, your arms and legs might thrash around and it can get messy.”

“Okay.” Maya smiled, kneeling obediently. “I want to be a good piglet and very tasty meat!” 

“I’m sure you will be.” Melissa assured her, taking the coil of soft rope that she had picked herself and that had been used to restrain many young piglets without chaffing their skin and winding it first around Maya’s ankles and then around her wrists, securing her hands behind her back, before tying it off. “Right! All set!” she grinned. “Now, little piggy, rest your neck on the block for me.” Maya did as she was told. Normally at this point Melissa would have to move the piglet’s hair aside to give a clear shot at her neck but with this little one’s puffy bunches it was not an issue. 

“Now, Maya,” Melissa smiled, “I like to so something to make my little piglets feel good before I take off their heads and I’d like to do it for you, is that okay?” 

“Oh yes please!” the excited six year old grinned. 

“Lovely!” Melissa knelt down behind her. “No try to relax.” With one hand gently stroking the little girl’s back and shoulders, feeling the smoothness of her warm, chocolate-coloured skin, she reached between her legs, her fingers quickly finding Maya’s tight, moist slit and slipping two fingers inside, massaging gently as her thumb rubbed against the meat-girl’s hard little clit. Maya moaned in pleasure as Melissa soothed the itch she had been feeling since she first undressed in the room where she would be slaughtered. The teen continued to pleasure the little girl until she felt the tell-tale tightening around her fingers that would have been enough to tell her the little girl had climaxed even if she did not let out a long squeal of delight. Knowing that Maya could now die happy, Melissa stood and licked the sweet honey from her fingers.

After pausing for a moment to admire the little girl’s rather spectacular rump as it stuck out behind her, Melissa lifted the axe and took a few practice swings before lining it up with Maya’s slim neck and resting it on her shoulder. 

“Right, piggies!” she turned her head to smile at the little piglets, “Shall we could? You can join in too!” she grinned at the two older girls who stood excitedly hugging each other as they waited to witness their little sister’s beheading.

“Five!” Everyone chorused together. “Four! Three! Two! One! CHOP!” all the little piglets shouted in unison as Melissa swung the axe and it connected with the wooden chopping block with a dull thud. This was followed by a loud cheer as Maya’s head pitched forward, bounced on the floor below and rolled a little before coming to rest on the straw, a smile on her face and her pretty eyes still darting around for a few seconds. 

“Here.” Melissa picked the head up and handed it to Ruth. “Give your little sister a goodnight kiss.” The pretty preteen took the severed head and have Maya a loving kiss on the lips before passing it to Esther who did the same, her lips connecting with her youngest sister’s just as Maya’s eyes stopped moving and gently closed. 

While they were doing this, not wanting to waist any time, Melissa slung the headless carcass over her shoulder and carried it to the rack where she forced the sharp hooks through the backs of Maya’s ankles then gently lowered the little girl’s body, allowing it to hang. Next she untied the rope and coiled it back up, hanging it on its hook before taking the gutting knife and slitting Maya’s belly open from pubic mound to breast-bone. 

The little piglets applauded again and the sisters looked on in fascination as the six year old’s viscera spilled out and the competent young butcher cut them free, sorting the edible organs from the waste offal and dumping the latter into a large plastic bin and the former into a smaller bucket to be washed and packed. 

Now she took down the bone saw and made short work of removing Maya’s hands and feet which were added to the bucket with her kidneys, liver and heart, leaving the carcass barely recognisable as a little girl at all and looking far more like a small butchered pig. 

“Right!” Melissa wiped her bloody hands on an old, damp towel and grinned at the surviving sisters. “One down, two to go! Who’s next?” 

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE 04/01/20

“Me, please!” Ruth stepped forward, her hand in the air as if she were volunteering to run an errand for a teacher. 

“Great!” Melissa looked the twelve year old up and down, admiring her trim, developing figure. She would certainly yield some delicious cuts for the grill! “It’s a full processing you’re after, isn’t it?” Ruth nodded. “Okay, it’s going to take me a few minutes to get everything ready so you two can just chat for a few minutes, or go outside if you’d rather?”

“Well if we’ve got a little bit if time, would it be okay if I…?” Ruth glanced down meaningfully then wiggled two fingers on her right hand. “Watching Maya beheaded was just so...”

“Don’t worry,” Melissa laughed, “I totally get it! You’re more than welcome to do that if you want but our little piglet friends here are all pretty skilled at… well, at helping each other relax so perhaps you’d like to borrow one of them? One meat-girl helping another?” Knowing exactly what Michelle was proposing, the six naked little piglets started to giggle excitedly and chatter amongst themselves.

“Ooh yes please!” Ruth blushed and looked up at Melissa coyly. “I’ve never actually done anything like that with someone else before,” she admitted, “and I’d love to know what it’s like!” 

“Of course!” Melissa grinned and turned to the piglets. “Molly?” she smiled at a little Latino girl of five, “Why don’t you give Ruth one of your special kisses?” The little piglet skipped over happily and knelt in front of the soon-to-be-slaughtered twelve year old. Ruth spread her legs a little to give the little one access then gasped as she felt the hot, wet tongue begin to investigate her most intimate area. 

“What about you?” the young butcher turned to her friend. “Fancy making use of the facilities?” 

“Mm I prefer bigger girls!” Esther winked at her friend, “But I guess you’re kinda busy?”

“Oh don’t worry!” Melissa chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall, “I’ll have more than enough time to see to you before your slaughter, but just for now...” She ran her eye along the row of eager little piglets, “Abigail?” she smiled at the cute little blonde, “Come and help Esther out!” The giggling piglet did not need telling twice and soon she was kneeling between Esther’s parted legs, her eager little tongue introducing the young woman to pleasures she had never dared explore before.

After checking that Maya was bleeding out properly and that she had removed all the viscera, Melissa pulled out the larger butchering frame from which she hung the larger girls that she was called upon to butcher. Although thoroughly enjoying the attentions of the little piglet between her legs, Ruth couldn’t help but shudder a little when she saw the sharp meat-hooks!

“Okay, here’s the deal.” Melissa turned to her next subject with a serious expression. “For butchering, I need you hanging from those hooks. Now, I can have you kneel and cut your throat before I hang you up but that means a slower death for you and a lot more work for me, more mess to clean up after, too.” Ruth nodded, showing she understood, still stroking Molly’s hair as the little meat-girl continued to pleasure her. “Now I know this is easy for me to say,” Melissa gave a little chuckle of acknowledgement, “but I’ve processed enough girls to know it doesn’t hurt too much or for very long, so would you be willing to be hung before I cut your throat? You bleed out a lot quicker so don’t have to experience the shock or coldness.” 

“Yes… oh!” Ruth answered as the little tongue brought her to climax. “I… will… Aaah!” Melissa stood for a moment, smiling indulgently until the piglet, knowing that her work was done, stood up and proudly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yes,” Ruth smiled once she had got her breath back, “you can hang me up!” 

“Great!” Melissa smiled, “Thank you. It really is so much easier!” She grabbed a step-ladder that stood against the wall and opened it up. “Now climb up here and sit on the top platform, please.” The twelve year old did as she was asked and, with the exception of Melissa who stood to the side holding the ladder steady, all eyes were on her spectacular meaty rump as she climbed. At the top, she carefully sat down and made herself comfortable, dangling her long, shapely legs and breathing heavily. 

“Okay, give me your left leg first, please.” Melissa stood under the frame and took one of the hooks in her hand. Ruth obediently stretched out her leg and the apprentice butcher took hold of it with her free hand. The meat-girl winced, let out a hiss of pain between her teeth and gripped the edges of her metal seat as the sharp hook was forced through the back of her heel but Melissa had been telling the truth and within seconds the pain subsided to a dull ache. After a few deep breaths, Ruth offered her right leg and it was similarly pierced.

“Okay, now I want you to hold onto me.” Melissa offered her arms and Ruth allowed herself to be gripped, her arms around Melissa’s neck. “Lovely. Now, Rosie?” She looked over at one of the taller piglets, “Would you move the ladder, please?” The brown-haired little meat-girl did as she was told and Melissa took Ruth’s weight, lifting her a little, as the support was moved from under her. So as to avoid the sudden tug which could rip the hooks from the girl’s ankles, Melissa gradually lowered her until, by the time she released her, Ruth was hanging by the hooks, her arms and hair almost brushing the ground. This caused, for a moment, the pain to flair once more but again it quickly subsided as her body adjusted to its new position. 

“You’re doing great!” Melissa crouched down and smiled at the young girl then gave her a little kiss on the cheek. Just then, Esther cried out in a way that made it very clear that Abigail had done her job well and, after regaining her composure, the soon-to-be-harvested eighteen year old knelt in front of her sister, leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. 

“See you in Paradise!” she whispered softly as Melissa took her knife in her hand. The young butcher gave a nod to her friend who stood and moved a safe distance away then drew the blade across Ruth’s delicate throat, cutting deeply so that her crimson blood sprayed forth. The watching piglets cheered and Esther smiled proudly as the twelve year old’s body jerked and thrashed. 

Not waiting for her to bleed out, Melissa used the same knife to slice open her belly, spilling her viscera onto the straw below before cutting it loose and sorting it as she had done Maya’s. Once the gutted carcass stopped twitching, she cut all around the neck, down to the bone, then gripped the head and gave a sharp twist, cracking the spine and pulling the head free with a wet, sucking sound. 

Once Ruth’s serenely-smiling head was next to her little sister’s, Melissa sliced her meaty vulva from between her legs then used a cleaver to part her carcass so that the two halves swung independently from their hooks. With the knife once more, Melissa sliced off the small breasts and placed them next to the vulva, noticing the contemplative way her friend caressed her own far more amble bosom as she watched. 

Now Melissa pulled a marble-topped trolley from the corner, took down the left side of Ruth’s carcass and laid it on the surface. With the cleaver once more, she parted the meat then used a long, thin blade to slice the arm and leg meat from the bone. With the meat nearly piled and the hand and foot in the bucket along with Maya’s and the edible organs from both girls, Melissa took down the second half and parted it out the same way. 

“Two down,” Melissa grinned as she pushed the portable block back into its corner and out of the way, “One to go!” she wiped her bloody hands on her overall and turned to Esther. “I think we’ve got time for a bit of fun before I cut your throat!” She pulled a lemon-scented wipe from a packet and used it to clean the remaining blood from her hands. “Oh by the way,” she asked conversationally, wiping Ruth’s blood from her tools ready to be used again, “what does your mum want done with your heads? I can send them with the rest of the meat or we can hang them on our tree here for the birds?” She smiled at her friend as casually as if she were asking where she wanted dropping off after a party. “Or I can process them too? Cheek meat is pretty good and some people like brain but it has to be cooked right and is a bit of an acquired taste.”

“She’d like them sent back as-is, please.” Esther smiled, just as blasé about her forthcoming slaughter as the girl who would carry it out, despite how incredibly excited and aroused she felt. “I think she’s going to put them on display by the buffet.”

“Oh that so sweet!” Melissa grinned. “I’ll make sure they’re refrigerated along with the rest of the meat. What’s wrong?” she asked, seeing the look on her friend’s face – was it worry? Embarrassment? 

“I was just wondering… do you have to kill me?”

“You want to cancel the processing?” Melissa furrowed her brow. “I mean, sure! You’re under no obligation… what is the they told us in school?” She recalled the slogan given out by a guest assembly many years ago, when they were Ruth’s age or younger. “Until the chop, you can still say stop! But I thought you were really keen to be the food for your mum’s wedding?”

“Oh I am!” Esther assured her hurriedly, “I just mean, well, do you have to kill me first or can you start cutting me up while I’m still alive?”

“Oh I see!” Melissa felt relieved. “I can certainly gut you and harvest your breasts and fillet but I really do need you bled out before I part your carcass.”

“Great!” beamed Esther, “Do that then! Cut off my tits and pussy, cut me open then cut my throat!”

“You’ve got a deal!” Melissa laughed, “I’m always up for a challenge! But before we do that,” She began slowly unzipping her overall, “I believe you wanted to take advantage of the very special services I only offer to my most select clients?”

To be continued...


End file.
